Kimmi Weissbuch
Apperance *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Hair Colour:' Light Brown *'Trademark: '''Smile I'm 5'1, light skin, brown eyes, light brown hair, and really pretty, not to be self centered, but it's true. :p Family/History Here's the hard part. I was born on October 4th,1998. My parents were abusive to me, and at the age of 2, they put me in a alley. Luckily,that alley was the alley of a foster home. A nice lady rescued me. But it wasn't over. For years I sat in a foster home with other children who got adopted, but never me. I even got nicknamed "The girl who will never leave". and it was starting to feel like it. But I had my happy times now and then. Like one time, people from a Fine Arts program came and taught us at the foster home things like dancing and acting. But I had a special talent for singing. People would ask me to sing and they would applaud me everytime. It felt good to feel wanted. But it stopped. Everyone got used to me singing and told me it wasn't as joyful as it was the first couple of times. That was when I was eight. The next six years was a dread until one day, Mr. and Mrs. Richardson came to save me from the pits of the foster home. It wasn't until a month later the adoption got finalized. As soon as I got to my new home, I saw Priscilla for the first time. The Richardsons told me she was nice and all, but as soon as we were alone in the room together, I had my first agrument with her. Even worse, I have to share a room with her. But she's pretty talented, I enjoy watching her performances down at PEF's, which all the food there is horrible, IMO. Anyways, The Richardsons (Excluding Priscilla) are very nice to me and they treat me a princess. I read Priscilla's page which and she said they were strict sometimes. THAT'S NOT TRUE. They give us a much freedom as we want, because they think we are "repsonsible". Priscilla isn't, though. Personality I'm a total tomboy. You wouldn't find me dead wearing anything pink or doing anything girly. (One reason why me and Priscilla don't get along. She is a sucker for pink). I have a fetish for spiders; my favorite one is the Tarantula, because it's creepy. And me likey creepy. So I'm a creepy tomboy, who hates the color pink, and... is sweet. Okay I hate that word, but I'm not mean, even though it may seem like it, but I like ''some ''people. Just not all people, like we all do. Friends 'Tori Vega-' I guess she's nice, but she seems flawless. Doesn't everyone have something to hide? Not Tori. I guess... 'Cat Valentine-' No....just no. I know everyone is gonna hate me for this, but, I hate her. She's so delusional, like she should be in kindergarten. But if there's one thing I like about her, it's that she is the best singer at HA. 'Jade West-' When I first met her, she told me I was the sister she never had. And we I met everybody else, they told me I was like a mini Jade. I like Jade, but she's scares me, especially. When she carries scisscors around. 'Beck Oliver-' When I first met him, he told me I reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, and with the looks of him, I'd never guess it was Jade. But he's like a big brother to me, and cute. But he's like a brother and like tons of years older than me, so we are good friends. 'Trina Vega-' Okay, so she and Cat go on the "People I Hate" list. She's so, times Pi, bossy, and not to metion annoying. She's like Priscilla, but older, infact, I think Priscilla is gonna be just like her when she gets older. 'Andre Harris-' Him and Beck are like big brothers to me. But Andre is funnier. And he can rape a piano, and I mean that in the best way possible. 'Robbie Shapiro-' I get a creepy vibe from him, and the puppet thing is like, beyond me. But I tolerate him, I mean we are all human and he's just a really creepy human. Other Friends 'Emily Bailey-''' One of Priscilla's actually cool friends. When I first met her, I thought she was a remake of Priscilla, but, oh my god, she's like a ACTUAL big sister to me. I wish her and Priscilla could switch lifes, because Em is really intresting, and pretty. Links My Slap Profile My Blog Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Kimmi Weissbuch